


Right There

by prozacplease



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fire Crotch, M/M, Minor Angst, Rough Sex, Slash, Smut, Sonic Moans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prozacplease/pseuds/prozacplease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean and Alex finally have sex. Sean accidentally breaks stuff and gets embarrassed about his abilities. Takes place directly after the film. A sort of sequel to my other Banshee/Havok fic, "In Theory."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right There

The mansion seemed incredibly empty when Hank, Sean, and Alex arrived there the day after all that took place on that beach in Cuba. It had been a huge place when they were all together, and now it was just downright cavernous. Charles was still in the hospital and Moira had to return to Washington for a CIA debriefing. 

The three of them really had nowhere to go. Hank couldn’t return to work in his new furry form. Alex was an escaped convict. And Sean had nothing better to do. Charles told them they could stay at the mansion until they figured something out. 

No one knew when that would be. 

They arrived at the mansion still dressed in their blue and yellow jumpsuits, covered in sand. Sand everywhere. Days afterward, they were finding sand in their hair, their beds. When Sean walked around with no shoes on, he could feel granules of sand on the floors. 

It was like that day just wouldn’t be completely over. 

Hank spent a lot of time locked in his room. What he was working on was a mystery to Alex and Sean, but he still acted like he was angry about everything. Almost every day, Sean and Alex took one of the many sports cars from the mansion garage and drove it to go visit Charles in the hospital. 

The evenings in the mansion were always the strangest part of the day, however. They had access to the fully stocked liquor cabinet, but didn’t think to touch it. Charles’ extensive record collection went unplayed. Instead, the three of them sat crowded around the small black and white TV, watching the nightly news. 

All of the talk was about how nuclear war had been avoided and the Cuban Missile Crisis was over. But no mention of people in blue and yellow jumpsuits that could fly and shoot lasers. No mention of a submarine getting pulled out of the ocean and thrown ashore. Thank Christ. 

Alex wondered aloud if the president knew about them. Hank said he had to. Sean thought that was weird. JFK with his glamorous wife and perfect life knew about them. His knowledge was probably via grainy photographs and inaccurate eyewitness testimony typed up in a briefing file, but it was there. 

They worried about what Moira may have told the CIA. They discussed their theories about why Erik abandoned them and why Raven followed him. There were no answers to any of the questions they asked each other. 

 

Sean and Alex were headed back to the mansion one day after visiting Charles in the hospital. They were mostly quiet as Alex drove. It was a beautiful car, a white 1961 Jaguar E-Type that more than likely belonged to Charles’ parents. Sean felt stupid riding in such a fancy car and constantly warned Alex to go easy on it. Over the past week or so, he’d taken part in more destruction than he would have liked.

“Oh, relax,” Alex said, sounding a little frustrated as he tore down a narrow road lined with trees shedding their leaves. “It’s not like Charles can drive this anymore anyway.” 

“Alex, what the fuck,” Sean said in disgust. 

“I know,” Alex agreed. “Sorry.” 

They didn’t speak again for a few more miles. Sean looked out the passenger side window. He wasn’t mad at Alex for what he said. There was just nothing to talk about. The radio was on, but neither were really listening. 

“So are we ever gonna bang or what?” Alex finally asked. 

Sean shrugged, still looking out the window. He thought he should feel a little queasy peal of excitement in his guts, or at least a tickle of arousal. But he felt nothing. It was like Alex was asking him if he wanted to throw a football around or something. 

“Whenever you want,” he said to the glass of the passenger side window. 

Alex glanced at Sean a second before looking back at the road. “All right,” he said. “When we get back to the mansion, then. It’s happening.” 

Sean laughed. “Really?” he asked. He wasn’t expecting Alex to make such definitive plans. 

“Yep,” Alex said. 

 

The lab, where Hank spent most of his time during the day, was thankfully down in the basement and far away from either of their bedrooms. Alex went and rapped on Hank’s bedroom door down the hall just to make sure they were really alone. 

“So should I get a pair of those earmuffs like Charles was wearing?” Alex said when they were in his room with the door closed. 

“Haha, very funny,” Sean said flatly, slugging Alex in the arm. “Fuck you.” 

Sean didn’t really mean it. But he was a little hurt by Alex’s words. 

“Man, I was just kidding. You’re pent up,” Alex said as he massaged his upper arm. 

Sean threw his arms open wide and let them fall to his sides. He was suddenly aggravated and he didn’t know why. “Are you gonna fix it?” he asked. 

Alex ran a hand through his hair, looking Sean up and down. Sean thought he looked like he was wondering what he’d gotten himself into. Then Alex pushed Sean back onto the bed hard. Sean was still recovering from the shove when Alex climbed on top of him, pinning his legs. He hadn’t realized just how strong Alex was until now. 

For a brief second, he wondered if Alex would stop if he told him to. 

“Hey, hey, relax,” Alex said when he leaned down and kissed Sean’s neck. His words and his mouth were so gentle, but nothing else was. 

Sean did finally relax and kissed Alex back. They had both fucked before, just not each other. However, there was no real foreplay, no awkward positioning. Sean found that having sex with someone he actually had serious feelings for was a lot different than all his other experiences. 

Being completely sober, Sean worried he wouldn’t be able to stay focused or aroused. In the past, he had to be either utterly shitfaced or completely baked to be able to fuck a guy. Sure, that had made things easier with Alex before, but he found it wasn’t necessary and that was liberating. 

“Are you ready, fire crotch?” Alex asked, holding his own dick at the ready. 

Sean was lying there, head cradled in his arms and ass up in the air. He felt silly but also extremely turned on. “Yeah,” he said with a little laugh. 

He groaned into the mattress as Alex penetrated him. It hurt but he didn’t fight it. Sean spread his legs a little more, pressing back against that fullness that he had been wanting so badly. He didn’t know he wanted it until he felt it. Right there. 

Alex grabbed one of Sean’s wrists and twisted his arm behind his back. The motion was rough and it was an uncomfortable sensation. But he could feel that Alex was holding back, trying to be gentle. 

He kept Sean’s skinny arm pinned in the center of his back, near his shoulder blades, as he started to thrust. Sean yelped and writhed, unable to act on the urge to arch his back due to his positioning. 

Alex let go of Sean’s arm and grabbed his narrow hips instead. The slight change in angle caused Alex to rub against something in Sean that made him take in a sharp breath. He could feel it straight through his dick. 

"Harder," Sean said, sitting up on his elbows. 

Alex threw his whole back into the next thrust, which was accompanied by a gratifying slap of skin on skin. Sean's moan broke off into a short whine that caused a jagged crack to crawl across the glass of the cheval mirror on the other side of the room. He clapped a hand over his mouth, but it was too late. 

"Jesus," Alex said in awe. "Did you see what you did?"

"What you made me do, you mean," Sean panted. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help it."

Alex slowed his thrusts a little, rubbing Sean's speckled back with one hand and grabbing his dick with this other. "Why? I thought it was kind of cool."

Sean groaned loudly at the combination of getting fucked and jerked off at the same time. Alex had to back off so he could talk.

"I was trying to keep my freakiness out of this," Sean said.

"You're letting me fuck you in the ass and you're still worried about what I'll think of your power?" Alex asked. That made him feel sad.

Sean said nothing in reply and Alex pulled out of him. He was terrified that Alex was mad at him, disgusted by his admission of weakness and insecurity. But he just turned Sean around and kissed him.

"I wanna face you, if that's okay," Alex said.

He sat back and Sean straddled his lap. Sean wasn't sure about this. He could make all the stupid ugly faces he wanted when they were fucking doggy style, but now he had Alex staring right at him.

He whimpered when Alex pushed inside him again, faster than before. He rolled his hips hard over and over, grinding against that sweet spot Alex found earlier.

Sean cried out, careful to keep his voice within non-destructive limits. He leaned back a bit, putting his hands on Alex's slightly bent knees for support.

"Easy, easy," Alex laughed, grabbing Sean's waist and holding him steady. "Shit."

"Fuck, this is awesome," Sean groaned, which made Alex laugh again.

Alex jerked his hips up to meet Sean's thrusts and made the taller boy buck and grunt sharply.

"Careful, I'm right there," Sean pleaded, wanting to come but trying to make it last at the same time.

Alex continued to pound Sean, taking note of the bead of pre-cum on the tip of Sean's dick. Sean could feel the fatigued muscles in his thighs quivering, could feel himself clamping down involuntarily. Alex grunted as he started to come, unable to keep going with Sean clenched that hard on him.

Sean gasped and tilted his head back. His dick had been rather neglected the entire time but he was still coming, spurts of semen in time with their thrusts. The noise that came out of him was an ugly, wordless yell that leveled off into a growl.

He was sweating and could feel he was flushed by the heat in his cheeks. Pieces of flippy red hair were sticking to his face. When he lowered his head he saw that Alex was watching him with a satisfied grin.

"Damn, freckles," Alex said. "You're an animal."

Sean was still breathing too hard to say anything, but Alex understood. He helped Sean maneuver with his cramped up thighs and pulled him down on top of him. Sean kissed Alex’s lips, face, neck. Alex trailed his fingertips up and down Sean’s spine, feeling tired already. 

“Wore me out,” Sean said into Alex’s shoulder. “Thanks.” 

“Anything to keep you from hitting me again. Sheesh,” Alex said.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  [Come hang out with me on Tumblr!](http://www.prozacplease.tumblr.com)
> 
> ♥ Comments are always appreciated. ♥


End file.
